Hamtaro
YTV Fox Kids Cartoon Network (2002–2004) GMA Network | first = 7 July 2000 | last = 31 March 2006 | episodes = 296 in Japanese, 104 in English | episode_list = List of Hamtaro episodes }} is a Japanese children's storybook series by Ritsuko Kawai. The main character is a brave hamster named Hamtaro who goes on adventures and makes friends. The books include A Home for Hamtaro and Other StoriesA Home for Hamtaro and Other Stories (The Adventures of Hamtaro, Vol. 1) Amazon.com, Hamtaro Gets Lost and Other Stories,Hamtaro Gets Lost and Other Stories (The Adventures of Hamtaro, Vol. 2) Amazon.com and Jealous Hamtaro and Other Stories.The Adventures of Hamtaro, Vol. 3: Jealous Hamtaro and Other Stories Amazon.com VIZ Media publishes the storybooks in English. A toy, Hamusuta the Happy Hamster, which is very similar to the Zhu Zhu Pet was based on this series. Plot The anime, , is based on the storybook series, and features original character designs by Case Closed creator Gosho Aoyama. Hamtaro is owned by a 10 year-old girl named Laura Haruna (Hiroko Haruna or "Roko-chan" in Japanese version). Hamtaro leads an exciting life for a small hamster. Curious by nature, he ventures out each day to make friends and go on adventures with a clan of fellow hamster friends known as The Ham-Hams. Hamtaro is licensed by Viz Media in North America, which dubbed it in a format aimed at a younger audience. People Magazine named this show, "Hottest new thing in Hollywood!" due to its rise in popularity among small children and older ones alike. The original version of Hamtaro debuted in Tokyo in the spring of 1990, and Hamtaro was cancelled in America in 2007. Characters See List of Hamtaro characters Licensed products * Shogakukan: Ritsuko Kawai's books, other Hamtaro related titles, Japanese videos/DVDs * Toho (Toho Co., Ltd.): Distribution of all 4 movies * Columbia Music Entertainment: Japanese music CDs * Anime Video Comics: Launched in 2008 and it does not have a website. Summit Entertainment, an owner company of Anime Video Comics releases some episodes. * Epoch Co., Ltd.: Plushes, collectible toy line, talking toys, musical toys, standalone electronic games (for the Japanese/Asian market only, but can also be found in some import stores in North America and Europe) * Hasbro: plushies, collectible toy line * The Learning Company: Hamtaro: Wake Up Snoozer! for the IBM PC/PC compatibles/Apple Macintosh * Nintendo: video games - ** For the Game Boy Color: Hamtaro (released in the US/Rest of the World), Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite! ** For the Game Boy Advance: Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak, Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue, Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games, Hamtaro E-Cards for the E-Card reader (Japanese market only). ** For the Nintendo DS: Hamtaro: Nazo Nazo Q (Unreleased in the US/Rest of the World) * Sega: Arcade painting game, Sega Pico titles (Japanese market only), Cocopad titles (Japanese market only) * Natsume: Tottoko Hamtaro Ham Ham Challenge Atsumare Hai Nintendo DS game (Released as Hi! Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Challenge! in the US/Europe) * Banpresto: Arcade kiddie ride * Smuckers: Smucker's Snacker's * VIZ Media (North America): books, English-language comics, videos/DVDs * Chuang Yi (Singapore): books, English-language comics * Seiko: Limited Edition watches * Daewon Media: All market character products from Japan and United States References External links * Hamtaro Official Japanese site * TV Tokyo Hamtaro Website * Hamtaro Official English site * YTV Website Category:Viz Media children's picture books Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Children's manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fictional hamsters Category:Viz Media anime Category:YTV shows Category:2000 Japanese television series debuts Category:2006 Japanese television series endings Category:Anime OVAs ar:همتارو da:Hamtaro de:Hamtaro es:Hamtaro fr:Hamtaro ko:방가방가 햄토리 id:Hamtaro it:Hamtaro ms:Hamtaro nl:Hamtaro ja:とっとこハム太郎 pl:Hamtaro - wielkie przygody małych chomików pt:Hamtaro simple:Hamtaro fi:Hamtaro sv:Hamtaro tl:Hamtaro th:แฮมทาโร่ แก๊งจิ๋วผจญภัย zh:哈姆太郎